All Dressed Up And Ready To Go
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: Charlie plans to take Scorpius home to meet his family, but Scorpius is not quite dressed for the occasion.


**Warnings:** (lolita) crossdressing, daddy!kink  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything from _Harry Potter_, or any of the clothing items I chose to model Scorpius's outfit off of, so please don't bother suing me.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Written for daisychain_drabround #2 on LJ; I passed on the optional scheme because Scorpius refused to be put in a red outfit (apparently such Gryffindor colours are beneath him, Charlie's hair not withstanding). Models for Scorpius's: dress, socks, boots, and headpiece. This is technically a drabble series, hence all the breaks.

* * *

><p>Charlie looked up as Scorpius entered the room, and his eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. A pair of small, white boots gave way to white socks, printed with navy-coloured ribbons, that stopped just above Scorpius's knees. There were a few inches of bare skin before the white lace trim along the bottom hem of his skirt flared around his thighs, and Charlie groaned as he noticed the way the navy-and-white garment clung to his lover's body. His eyes flicked to Scorpius's face, noticing the matching bow, supported by a headband, that was tucked into his hair to complete the look.<p>

* * *

><p>"Change. Now," Charlie ordered, standing and crossing the room to Scorpius. "You are not meeting my family dressed like <em>that<em>."

Scorpius adopted a pout and looked down at his dress. "Why not? I thought you liked it when I dressed like this?" His words took on a petulant tone as he added, "Don't I look pretty?"

Squeezing his eyes closed, Charlie forced himself to take a few steadying breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Instead, his cock continued to stiffen, restrained by his trousers, as Scorpius closed the last of the distance between them and leaned against his chest.

* * *

><p>Growling, Charlie's arms twined around Scorpius's waist as he pulled the younger man flush against him. Scorpius let out an approving hum and tipped his head to the side in invitation when Charlie dipped his head, brushing his lips along Scorpius's jaw.<p>

"_Daddy_told you to change, Scorpius," he murmured, smirking when Scorpius shivered in his arms. "Are you going to be a good boy and do as you're told?"

"But Daddy-"

"Scorpius," Charlie said sternly, tucking his hand beneath Scorpius's chin when he tried to look away. "If you don't listen, then you know I'll have to punish you."

* * *

><p>Scorpius swiped his tongue across his lips at the word, his eyes darkening. "Punish, Daddy?"<p>

Charlie's arms tightened around Scorpius, his breath coming hot against the other man's ear. "Yes, baby, Daddy will punish you if you can't be a good boy for me." Laying a hand on the bare flesh of Scorpius's thigh, Charlie slid it up beneath the hem of his dress, brushing his fingers against Scorpius's unclothed erection and tsking. "Such a naughty boy you are, not wearing your knickers."

"I wanted to surprise you, Daddy," Scorpius whispered. "I thought you might like it... Was I wrong?"

* * *

><p>Unable to help himself, Charlie curled his fingers around Scorpius's cock, giving it a few, firm strokes, drawing a gasp from Scorpius's lips. Backing them carefully towards the wall, Charlie pressed Scorpius against it while he continued to tease him, lightening his touch. Scorpius's head tipped back to rest against the wall as his hips bucked upwards into Charlie's hand.<p>

When his eyes fell closed, Charlie took advantage of Scorpius's distraction to slip his wand from a pocket of his trousers and Summon an object from their bedroom.

Scorpius's breath hitched sharply when the ring closed tightly around his cock.

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Scorpius whined, his voice hitching up into a whimper when Charlie teased his fingers over the length of Scorpius's cock one last time before withdrawing.<p>

"If you aren't going to change before we leave, then you're going to wear that on your cock until we make it home." When Scorpius frowned at him, Charlie only laughed and leaned in to claim his lips in a brief, but fierce kiss.

"So then, are you changing?" Scorpius hesitated for a moment before he finally shook his head. "Mum isn't going to like this."

"Do you really care?"

Charlie grinned.

"Not really."


End file.
